maginationfandomcom-20200213-history
Ringsmith
| type = Magi Group | japanese = | set = | rarity = | alternates = | species = Eliwan | moonland = | ccgmoonland = | gbcmoonland = Variable | tvmoonland = }} Ringsmiths (also known as Dreamsmiths) are Magi who forge rings out of Animite which then can be used to summon the respective Dream Creature in battle. Generally, only one Ringsmith or Dreamsmith operates within a given Moonland GBC Six ringsmiths are accessible, one each from the regions threatened by Agram's Shadow Geysers. To forge a ring, infused Animite retaining the essence of the Dream Creature is required. A Ringsmith can forge a ring with a certain amount of infused Animite plus a fee of regular, non-infused Animite. ; Naroomi Dreamsmith - Pruitt * Weebo: Weebo x2 * Twee: Twee x2 * Eebit: Eebit x2 * Treebit: Treebit x3 * Rabbage: Rabbage x3, Eebit x1 * Arboll: Arboll x3 * Furok: Furok x4 * Plith: Plith x2 * Rudwot: Rudwot x2, Arboll x1 * Leaf Chogo: Leaf Chogo x3, Furok x1 * Vinoc: Vinoc x2 * Wasperine: Wasperine x3, Plith x1 * Bhatar: Bhatar x3, Twee x1 * Leaf Hyren: Leaf Hyren x3, Arboll x1 * Timber Hyren: Timber Hyren x4, Twee x1 ; Underling Ringsmith - Fossik * Gum-Gum: Gum-Gum x1 * Porkuslime: Porkuslime x2, Gum-Gum x1 * Brub: Brub x2 * Ghost Bwisp: Ghost Bwisp x3, Parmalag x1 * Agovo: Agovo x2 * Weebat: Weebat x2, Weebo x1 * Cave Rudwot: Cave Rudwot x3 * Giant Korrit: Giant Korit x2, Weebo x1 * Bisiwog: Bisiwog x1 * Parmalag: Parmalag x2 * Tusk Bwisp: Tusk Bwisp x2, Parmalag x1 * Vulbor: Vulbor x3 * Mush Hyren: Mush Hyren x3, Weebo x1 * Cave Hyren: Cave Hyren x4 * Ormagon: Ormagon x1, Weebo x1 ; Calder Ringsmith - Magam * Arbolit: Arbolit x3 * Diobor: Diobor x4 * Lava Aq: Lava Aq x2 * Lava Arboll: Lava Arboll x1 * Quor: Quor x3 * Raxis: Raxis x3, Agovo x1 * Graw: Graw x3, Rudwot x1 * Sabreback: Sabreback x3, Porkuslime x1 * Drakan: Drakan x2, Arbolit x1 * Kelthet: Kelther x3, Vinoc x1 * Lava Balamant: Lava Balamant x4 * Magma Hyren: Magma Hyren x3, Lava Arboll x1 * Flame Hyren: Flame Hyren x5, Ayebaw x1 ; Orothean Ringsmith - Orlon *Sharbloot: Sharbloot x2 *Orpus: Orpus x2, Agovo x1 *Paralit: Patalit x3, Parmalag x1 *Abaquist: Abaquist x4, Vulbor x1 *Bwill: Bwill x2, Brub x1 *Platheus: Platheus x4 *Sphor: Sphor x3, Sharbloot x1 *Sea Jile: Sea Jile x2, Sabreback x1 *Karak: Karak x2, Paralit x1 *Coral Hyren: Coral Hyren x3, Paralit x1 *Deep Hyren: Deep Hyren x5, Orpus x1 *Megathan: Megathan x5, Orathan Flyer x1 ;Arderian Ringsmith - Lasada *Xyx: Xyx x1 *Vashp: Vashp x2, Lava Aq x1 *Ayebaw: Ayebaw x3 *Epik: Epik x2, Raxis x1 *Alaban: Alaban x3, Platheus x1 *Vellup: Vellup x4, Agovo x1 *Orish: Orish x3, Bhatar x2 *Bolt Hyren: Bolt Hyren x3, Xyx x1 *Thunder Hyren: Thunder Hyren x5, Vashp x2 *Orathan Flyer: Orathan Flyer x1 ;Core Ringsmith *Hook Wing: Hook Wing x3, Plith x1 *Black Agovo: Black Agovo x3, Agovo x1 *Shadow Vinoc: Shadow Vinoc x3, Vinoc x1 *Grax: Grax x3, Parmalag x1 *Koil: Koil x3 *Core Grag: Core Grag x3 *Vile Yogu: Vile Yogu x3, Graw x1 *Yvohcna: Yvohcna x3, Platheus x1 *Shadow Karak: Shadow Karak x3, Karak x1 *Chaos Jile: Chaos Jile x1, Sea Jile x1 *Kletch: Kletch x3, Spindle x1 *Sarbil: Sarbil x3, Jingjack x1 *Spindle: Spindle x3, Kletch x1 *Jingjack: Jingjack x3, Sarbil x1 *Borgor: Borgor x3, Sphot x1 *Dark Ayebaw: Dark Ayebaw x3, Ayebaw x1 *Dark Vellup: Dark Vellup x3, Vellup x1 *Shryque: Shryque x3, Raxis x1 *Dryte Fiend: Dryte Fiend x3, Bhatar x1 *Kazor: Kazor x3, Sharbloot x2 *Core Hyren: Core Hyren x3, Thunder Hyren x1 Battle for the Moonlands Pruitt was a Dreamsmith and could forge Animite from the four involved Moonlands. Only Animite from the respective Dream Creature is required. ;Naroom * Weebo: x9 or starter * Balamant: x9 * Leaf Arboll: x15 * Leaf Chogo: x15 * Stagadan: x20 ; Orothe * Bwill: x9 or starter * Karak: x9 * Husk: x15 * Platheus: x15 * Alios: x20 ; Underneath * Korrit: x9 or starter * Athik: x9 * Gradakan: x15 * Vulborg: x15 * Parmalag: x20 ;Arderial * Xyx: x9 or starter * Alaban: x9 * Shock Vashp: x15 * Orish: x15 * Epik: x20 Category:Magi Category:GBC Magi Category:GBA Magi